Technical Field
The invention relates to a projection screen and a manufacturing method of the projection screen, and particularly relates to a projection screen having a flexible substrate and a manufacturing method of the projection screen.
Related Art
Generally, there are two methods for manufacturing a whiteboard, one is to manufacture a glass whiteboard using glass as a substrate, and another one is to perform baking varnish on a back plate (i.e., a spray coating whiteboard). However, the above two whiteboards are all composed of a rigid material, for example, the glass substrate of the glass whiteboard or the back plate of the spray coating whiteboard, and has a disadvantage of unable to bend. Moreover, when the size of the whiteboard increases (for example, to be greater than 100 inches), the weight and space required in manufacturing of the whiteboard have to be considered.
On the other hand, since a writing surface of the current whiteboard is generally a plane, when user's hand touches the whiteboard, the user may have an unsmooth feeling, and a special surface treatment is required to be performed. Taking the glass whiteboard as an example, an etching process is required to produce a surface pattern; however, the etching process requires a specific chemical solution, which involves an issue of environmental protection. Moreover, when the current whiteboard is used as a projection screen, the gain of the image beam emitted by a projector cannot be achieved by the projection screen, which influences clarity and visual experience of a projection image.
Taiwan utility model No. M319856 discloses a flexible whiteboard. China utility model No. 201610012 discloses a whiteboard writing film. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070035827 discloses a reflective projection screen. China Patent No. 1653385 discloses a projection screen. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100171929 discloses a dry erasable projection article.